The ghostly protectors of Amity Park
by Stelra Etnae
Summary: What if Danny n Valerie are married? What if Danny hasn't told Valerie about his ghost powers? What if they have a pair of twins? What if they have ghost powers too? What if...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Thirty-four year old Danny Fenton kissed his wife goodnight. As he lay in bed, he was worried about something.

He had still not told his wife about his alter ego, Danny Phantom, also known as Phantom. He had married Valerie 14 years ago, and they already have two children, a boy and a girl.

Twelve year old James Fenton, or Jim, and his twin Jocelyn also known as Joyce, both have raven hair and blue eyes like their dad.

If only, Valerie could just forgive Phantom for ruining her life, as she said. Man, she could really keep a grudge.

Danny felt it was better to get Valerie to forgive his ghost half before telling her the truth. That way she wouldn't try to annihilate him both in human form and ghost form.

But there was still the fact that she _was_ trying to annihilate him every time the Red Huntress and Phantom met…

* * *

_**Sorry it's so short, but it's only the prologue. So is anyone seeing where this fic is going?**_

_**Just as a hint, Jim and Joyce are gonna appear in the next chapter.**_


	2. The family

**Chapter One: The family**

I change into my normal outfit for school (pink long-sleeved off-shoulder top with the word GIRLZ on it; light blue bell bottoms with floral pattern at the bottom). After putting my red hair band on my curly waist-length raven hair, I walk out of my room. (Am I being too long winded?)

My twin bro Jim, or James Fenton, is wearing his light blue T-shirt covered with a black jean material jacket with his dark blue jeans. On his messy black hair is a cobalt blue cap. Boy, he's blue.

Oh, yeah… I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Jocelyn Fenton, but everyone calls me Joyce. My eyes are Sapphire blue, same as Dad. Jim's eyes are blue too!

I walk downstairs for breakfast.

Let me introduce you to my family. That's Dad over there. The tall guy with messy black hair like Jim. He's a ghost hunter. His full name is Daniel Fenton. His friends call him Danny.

Now to Mum. Her maiden name is Valerie Gray. She hunts ghost too. She seems to have a real hatred towards things that are made out of ectoplasm. Not like Dad. He catches ghost so they don't bother people.

Grandpa wants to catch ghosts and 'tear them apart molecule by molecule'… Grandmother on the other hand wants to examine them. You can see who the sensible one is. Well, they were ghost hunters in their time, Jack and Maddie Fenton. But now they leave most of the action stuff to Mum and Dad. They stay in the lab inventing stuff. But occasionally you can still hear…

"GHOST! There's a ghost in here! Maddie! Get the Fenton bazooka!"

Well that's my family. There's still an aunt, Jasmine Fenton or Jazz. She's the school counselor. Some say she's the most sensible one in the whole family.

But Jim and I have a secret… And it has a strong relationship with ghosts…

* * *

**_Is it still too short?_**


	3. Ghost Powers

**Chapter Two: Ghost Powers**

Here's the secret. We are halfas- half human, half ghost. This means we can change into ghost at will, have all their powers, but live normal lives at the same time. Well, almost. And don't ask me how we became like this, because I dunno.

We first found out about this when strange little things started happening to us. Not big enough to attract notice from others, but enough to alarm us…

FLASHBACK

I was leaning casually on the wall of my room, talking to Jim, when suddenly I seemed to fall through it and landed in the basement! I got a real shock!

Then another time, Jim was holding a cup of juice, when he dropped it! It spilled all over his jeans! He swore he was holding on tightly, and Jim doesn't have butterfingers.

A few days later, I disappeared from sight for a couple of seconds! Jim said I just vanished into thin air then appeared again. It was kinda freaky.

And the most astonishing incident was when Jim was quarreling with Dad over our internet rights or something like that. They were getting more pissed off by the second, both being as stubborn as they are. Glares. Glares. Jim's eyes flashed green for a moment, and I swear Dad's did too!

END FLASHBACK

Well, we then tried to use these powers, and two rings appeared at both of our waist, transforming us into ghost. We had white hair and glowing green eyes! The suits are really chic. They are made out of the material Grandpa makes hazmat suits out of, but black and white. They're also tight-fitting.

Here's the description:

Mine the top is a sleeveless black turtle neck with white collar that reveals my belly. There's a knee-length black skirt with a white belt, and with white boots. The white gloves reach my elbows.

Jim his top is short sleeved and rather like mine. He has black pants with a white belt. His gloves and boots are the same as mine.

We practiced our powers and managed to master a few, namely intangibility, invisibility and ectoblasts.

We did some research on ghosts. Amity Park is famous for them, so we got plenty of information.

Most of the websites we found are about Phantom, Amity Park's own ghost protector. Some are fan clubs, but we finally managed to find a reasonable site. The data read:

_Phantom, or Danny Phantom, is a ghost that appeared about 15 years ago. Once called Inviso-Bill, he was thought to be here to destroy the town, and labeled as 'Public Enemy number One'. But he has appeared to mean us no harm, even meaning to protect us from ghostly attacks. No one knows who he is, why he's here, and why doesn't he leave. He is very mysterious, and usually doesn't appear unless there is a ghost attack. Where he goes when it's peaceful is still a mystery._

_There is usually also a certain 'Red Huntress', who seems bent on the capture of this ghost. She is sure that Phantom is no hero, but a threat to the town. Her identity is also unknown._

* * *

**_Well, what do you think? Please review!_**


	4. Phantom

**_Thanks to all who reviewed, especially to . who reviewed all three chapters! Thanx!

* * *

_**

**Chapter Three: Phantom**

So, to the topic of Phantom. He is, like I said before, the ghostly protector of Amity Park. And for that many people idolize him. He's got loads of fan clubs chalk full of screaming fans.

And he's my idol, too. I'm not the shrieking fan type that doesn't know anything about him. I do research about him because he is so cool and mysterious. As the info said, no one knows who he is and why he's here.

I have many photos of Phantom. Some are pictures I find lying around. Mum's got tons of photos and information. Sometimes, I wonder why. She doesn't seem to collect these because she's a fan. Instead, she seems to dislike him. To put it lightly, she thinks he's a nuisance. Some might go as far as saying she hates him and wants to annihilate him.

Well, Jim and I had an encounter with Phantom personally, as the ghost twins.

FLASHBACK

We've been training our ghost powers but for some reason haven't seen a single ghost since we found out. Weird. Maybe Phantom was dealing with them. It was the final class and everything was peaceful. That is until-

"BEWARE! FOR I AM THE BOX GHOST! MASTER OF ALL THINGS SOLID AND SQUARE! BEWARE!"

Yup. That's our first ghost. We ran to a deserted corner out of sight from the wildly rushing and screaming crowd. White rings appeared at our waists, changing us into Jocelyn and James Phantom, the ghost twins. Cool names? Well that can wait until later.

"Hey! Box was it?" Jim yelled.

The crowd turned to look at us. Silence… Then, "AAAAAAAAAAA! More ghosts!" Great. Just great.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! FEAR THE POWER OF-" the blue ghost looked at the box he was about to throw at us "-CHEMISTRY LAB EQUIPMENT!"

Uh-oh. Not good. Definitely not good. Lab equipment, are all breakable stuff. Better get this ghost out of the way before he decides to throw it. Now where did I put that Fenton Thermos Dad always tells me to bring? Ah! Found it!

"Thanks, Dad." I mumbled. I popped open the lid at pointed it at The Box Ghost. "Time to got back, Box!"

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! BEWARE-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" as he gets sucked into the Thermos.

"Well, he's gone." I said, looking around at the now deserted hallway.

"Huh. Looks like I'm a bit late."

We spun around. Behind us was Phantom, looking at us.

"I haven't seen you two before. Surely you didn't make all this mess?"

"N-no. There was this ghost called Box, sir." I stuttered. Wow. It's really him!

Jim nudged me. "What's with you?"

"Oh, ole Box Ghost again. And don't call me sir. I have a name, you know. What are yours?"

Before we could answer, a pink blast narrowly missed Phantom and a really familiar female voice rang out.

"I got you now, ghost. What are you plotting this time?"

"Mum?" Jim mumbled under his breath in surprise.

Another shot was fired, aimed at me. I gasped as Phantom pulled me out of the way.

"They're just kids, Val. This is between you and me. Can't we solve this without violence?" said Phantom, ducking another blast. "Run." He whispered to us.

"All ghost are evil, Phantom. Don't expect me to trust you again. And you are not worthy to call me by my name!" the Red Huntress fired another blast.

We quickly flew out of the window as another blast nearly hit Jim. We hid in a tree and changed back. When we peeked out, we saw Phantom flying at top speed away from the school, and the Red Huntress, or Mum, chased him until she suddenly looked at her watch and stopped to go in the direction of Fenton works.

Oh my gosh! We should be back home by now! Dad will be wondering where we are!

As the twins ran back home, they were unaware of a pair of eyes watching their every move…

* * *

_**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo... who could it be?**_

_**Sry if Danny's kinda out of character. And is it long enough?**_


	5. Ghost Tracker System

_**Thanx to those who reviewed, and you don't have to command me! I'm working on it!**_

_**Well, here's the four chapter. Cheers!**_

* * *

**Chapter Four: Ghost tracker system**

I walk into the kitchen.

"Good morning." I greeted. The whole family was there except Jim.

"Good morning, sweetie. Pancakes?" asked Grandma.

"Sure, please." I said politely. At least nothing can go wrong with pancakes.

"Joyce, come here for a moment." called Mum. "Here, put this on."

I look at the watch Mum just put on my wrist.

"What's this, Mum?"

"It's the new Ghost Tracker. See?" Mum flipped open the watch part of it to reveal some sort of screen.

She explained: "There are 20 levels showing the power of the ghost. It will warn you if a ghost is nearby and how powerful it is. Ghosts whose powers are under level 10 are quite harmless, and you should be able to deal with them with a small ectogun and a Fenton Thermos. But if it's over 10, leave it to Dad or me, k?"

I nodded dumbly. "Err- can it shock ghosts?"

"It can give ghost over level 10 slight shock, just enough for you to escape."

Humm… level 10… I guess me and Jim aren't over that level yet… Thank god, or the result might be shocking (excuse the pun).

I look at the watch warily.

"Hi, everyone." said Jim as he came down the stair. He picked up the cereal box. Then-

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! BEWARE!"

I pointed the watch in his direction. I read:

_Box Ghost. Level 5 threat. Harmless._

Huh...

I watched as Dad shot Box with an ectogun, and then captured him in a Fenton Thermos with expert ease. Remind me never to cross his path as a ghost.

"Danny, you better put on of these on too, just in case." Said Mom, holding out a Ghost Tracker.

"Err… I don't need it, Val. I'm an experienced ghost hunter." Said Dad, looking rather ill at ease.

"Come on…" said Mum, quickly strapping it onto his wrist.

Dad stared at it as though it hadn't done what was expected. Then he suddenly let out a muffled yelp which he hurriedly turned into a cough. He put the watch behind his back, rubbing it against the cloth and trying to pull it off while wincing. When he found it wasn't coming off, he grabbed his cell phone and ran to the living room.

I crept after him and peeked.

"Hello? Hey, Tuck. I seriously need your help. Valerie just put a Ghost Tracker on my wrist and now it's shocking me like mad and I can't get it off. Can you take a look at it? ASAP."

Humm… Why is it shocking Dad? Strange. I have to look this up.

* * *

**_Next chapter they're going for a holiday! In Winconsin! Meet the Winconsin Ghost!_**


	6. Welcome to Wisconsin

**_OMG I forgot the Disclaimers before!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, just the twins._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, just the twins._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, just the twins._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, just the twins._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, just the twins._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, just the twins._**

**_Grins._**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Welcome to Wisconsin**

"Pack your luggage, Joyce." said Mum.

It is holiday time and we're going for vacation. Just me, Jim, Mum, and Dad. Something about family bonding time.

Well, the place we're going is Wisconsin. Of all places. So much for ghost free holiday. Not that staying in Amity Park would be any better.

Wisconsin has quite a number of ghost sightings. A famous one is the Wisconsin Ghost. And he's evil. Pure evil. Bent on destroying the world type evil.

Oh, well, that's the life of a halfa.

Dad hummed as he drove the Fenton Sports Car. This was specially designed by him and his friend Uncle Tucker. Much less obvious than the Fenton RV, it had most of its ghost hunting equipment.

We planned to have a ghost free drive to Wisconsin, so we wore Fenton Earplugs. It kept out the ghost noise. But that couldn't stop our ghost sense.

We spun around. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Dad tilt the rear view mirror to look behind. He ignored the ghost after one glance. Guess who it was.

Box. Naturally ignored. He was harmless.

I look at him in mild amusement. It was like watching a mime. The Fenton Earplugs blocked the noise out. But I could guess what he was saying. I popped one out of my ear, and found I was right.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! BEWARE!"

Grinning, I just sat back and enjoyed the ride.

At the camping spot…

We unloaded the luggage and promptly shut Box in a Fenton Thermos.

I helped Jim and Dad to set up the tents (there were two, one for Mom and I, and one for Dad and Jim)

Mom set out lunch, which consisted of sandwiches, lemonade, and chocolate cake.

Yum… I lick my lips.

(Third person's POV)

They just finished lunch and were tidying up the camping grounds when a car drove out near them. The driver was none other than Vlad Masters, the multi-millionaire of Wisconsin.

"Daniel, what a surprise! You brought your whole family along too! How delightful. Hello, Miss Gray, or should I say Mrs. Fenton? Lovely to see you once more. And are these the Fenton twins? Remarkable likeness to their father."

"Mr. Masters!" said Valerie, politely shaking his hand.

"Vlad." said Danny coldly.

"This is Joyce, and Jim. Kids, this is Mr. Masters." said Valerie.

"Just call me Uncle Vlad." said Vlad, flashing a white-teethed smile that didn't quite reach his ice blue eyes.

The twins knew they didn't like 'Uncle Vlad' the moment they saw him. There was a sinister air about him. Their father's less than friendly attitude towards him only confirmed their belief.

"Would you like to visit my house? I'm sure the twins will find it an interesting experience." Vlad was suggesting.

"We would love to." said Valerie.

(Joyce's POV)

We stare at Vlad Master's 'house'. It was actually a castle.

The inside was lavish, decorated with green and gold colors. Displays in glass cabinets filled the hall.

"Wow." Jim whispered in awe. "What's this?" pressing his nose on the glass.

"This, my boy, is…" Uncle Vlad started to explain.

I roll my eyes. Boys.

I wander around. The stone walled halls were so… well, imposing.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Jocelyn Fenton, or should I say Jocelyn Phantom." said a voice, cold as ice.

I froze in shock. It was a vampire like ghost, with blue skin and blood red eyes. My eyes widened as I recognized him.

"The Wisconsin Ghost." I gasped.

"Very good." He said, clapping his hands in mock congratulations "So you know who I am, but I have a name, and it isn't the Wisconsin Ghost. My name is Vlad Plasmius."

Throwing caution to the winds, I yelled "Going Ghost!", and then lunged at him. He caught my clenched fist and threw me back as though I was nothing more than a rag doll.

"Tut tut. You are even weaker than your father was when he first fought me. Now, unfortunately, he is stronger. So I'll just have to use blackmail."

He raised me up by the throat and took me to a room, where he promptly threw me into a sort of glass box.

"Now to alert Daniel." Plasmius muttered. "Skulker!" He yelled "Lure Daniel here. Do anything, just don't kill him. He's still needed for my plan to succeed."

My eyes widened in shock. Dad was walking straight into Plasmius's trap. But how would he know I'm me?

A few moments later, Skulker phased though the wall.

"Well?" asked Plasmius.

"The whelp is on the way."

"Good."

Just as he said that, Phantom phased through the wall, too.

"I got you now, Skulker!" he yelled. Then his eyes landed on Plasmius. He growled. "I should have known it was you, Plasmius. What do you want?"

"The same I have always wanted. For you to join me."

"And how do you suppose you're going to convince me?"

"Easy." Plasmius said, pulling me into his view. Phantom's eyes widened.

"What are you doing here?"

"I…"

"Do you want the answer, Daniel?" asked Plasmius, holding an arm at my throat as he pulled me out of the glass box.

My mind was reeling. So he meant Daniel Phantom, not my Dad. But why did he capture me?

He held a strange mechanical object in his hand.

"Remember this, Daniel? The Plasmius Maximus. Sucks the powers of a ghost away from it for three hours. I'm sure you remember the effect this had on you. If I use it on our little friend here, what would happen?"

"You don't mean?"

"I do mean that, Daniel. This little girl is very much like you and I."

What was he talking about?

Before we could do anything, the wall was burst open.

"Woot! Busting through walls is cool! I should do it more often." said Jim.

The distraction was enough to let me wrench myself for Plasmius's grasp. I flew to Jim's side.

He winked at me and I gave him a thumbs-up.

Plasmius looked in surprise.

Realizing that he didn't have his hostage anymore, he cursed.

"Butter biscuits! You haven't seen the last of me, Daniel!"

"I never seem to." Phantom said whimsically.

"That's probably the last time we'll see him when we're here, at least." Jim mused.

"Speaking of here, what are you doing here anyway?" he asked.

"What are _you_ doing here?" I retorted.

"I'm on holiday."

Jim and I gaped. _Phantom _was on a holiday?

"We're on holiday too!" Jim stated in surprise.

"Which means Amity Park…" We stared at each other…

* * *

**_So? Review and tell me what you think of it? They still don't know who each other are! Hee hee!_**

**_Are there any special requests on what the next chapter will be about? Tell me!_**

**_How's this chapter for length? It's longer than the others, that's for sure._**


	7. Back to Amity

**_Really sorry to keep you guys waiting for so long, but here's the latest chapter!_**

Chapter Six: Back to Amity

The four younger generation Fenton's stood in front of the Fenton home. A blue ghost wearing a flowing robe flew past them, followed by the extremely conspicuous Fenton RV.

"COME BACK, GHOST! Maddie, aim the Fenton Ghost Laser!"

Sweat drops… The whole town was flooded with ghosts. Word had apparently passed round saying that all three Phantoms were out of town. Desiree, Ember, Skulker, Lunch Lady with Box Lunch, Johnny 13 and Kitty, and other familiar ghost were wrecking havoc all over town.

"I've got work!" All four Fenton's yelped, sprinting in different directions and not noticing each other's actions. A moment later found the Phantom Twins sealing ghost after ghost in numerous Fenton Thermoses; Danny Phantom doing likewise in another part of town; and the Red Huntress blasting the ghosts with her weapons some distance away.

(Jocelyn's POV)

I wiped the sweat off my face and did a hi-5 with Jim when all the ghosts in our range of sight were captured. Our ghost sense suddenly went off. We jumped immediately into fighting stance, back to back as we had practiced. Seeing only Phantom, we relaxed.

"So I see you guys are back in Amity." He said, stopping next to us.

"Good to know you're here too. We're bushed." Jim sighed, "How did the ghosts know that we weren't here anyway?"

"The ghostly grapevine is formidable. It's probably known that we're back now. Hopefully the ghost attacks will go back to normal." Phantom yawned and suddenly pulled us down to the ground. A pink blast went through the place where Phantom's head had been.

"Shit! I completely forgot about her!" Phantom sighed and dodged a few more blasts. He floated up to the Red Huntress's level, but keeping a distance. "Aw, come on, Val! You just got back from vacation! Aren't you tired? I know I am!"

"I'll go rest once you GO BACK WHERE YOU SHOULD BE!" She accentuated each word with a blast which was neatly dodged by Phantom.

"I'm going, I'm going! Chill off!" Phantom turned invisible and flew off. When he passed us he ruffled our hair. Jim and I mock glared at the space between us.

We phased into Jim's room. Changing back, we looked around the house. Thankfully, Dad was busy in his study and Mum wasn't back yet. Quickly, we emptied the Fenton Thermoses into the Portal. We were in the kitchen having a quick snack when Mum came in, looking disgruntled. Apparently she had met with Technus on the way back, and apparently he had annoyed her more than the rest of the ghosts added together (Except for Phantom) with his ramblings and ultra annoying magnetic quality for anything electricity generated.

The next day, we went out to buy some books for the holiday project we had. On the way, our ghost sense went off. It was a ghost with flowing black hair that I recognized from Dad's ghost files as Desiree. Jim and I ducked behind a tree and went ghost in the chaos.

"Time to go back to the Ghost Zone, Desiree!" we yelled after we had beaten her and sucked her into the Fenton Thermos.

Flying into the forest, we changed back and head home.

(NARRATOR: But unbeknown to them, a certain someone had seen this change……)

------------------------------------- End of chappie? Fine, I'll continue to show I'm not evil ------------------------------------------------------------

(Danny's POV)

I had just defeated Skulker and was about to change back when I heard a commotion nearby. I went closer and watched as the Phantom twins captured Desiree with ease. They were getting good at this!

The duo were heading this way. Once out of sight of the public, all-too-familiar glowing rings appeared at their waists and transformed the Phantom twins, into the Fenton twins!

I almost couldn't believe that my children were the Phantom twins and I actually had no idea! How dense can I get! Especially since there's 99 that their situation is due to genetics! I could have banged my head on the nearest tree trunk.

I sighed and flew away to continue patrolling.


	8. Threat

**_Finally! A new chapter up! The end is near..._**

**Chapter 7: Threat**

Don't you think Dad's been a little pensive these days?" I said to Jim after school.

"Yeah," he put out a hand to open the front door to the house, but froze when he saw the notice stuck on the wood with ecto-goo.

'I have your family. Come to the abandoned mansion.'

I gasped. Jim tried to reassure me, "I'm sure Mum and Dad are fine. They'll be able to hold their own against any ghost." but the nagging worry that something was definitely wrong followed us as we set out to the mansion stated in the note.

One step into the imposing mansion, we suddenly turned into our ghost forms, and not by choice. Eerie laughter echoed around the hall. "Welcome, young Phantoms. Try to find your parents in this maze of rooms if you can! And it wouldn't be interesting if there wasn't a twist to it, would it? You cannot change back to humans in this house, but you'll fade into your human form with every use of your powers. You'll need your powers, to get past the obstacles in the maze…"

Jim and I had goose bumps as the laughter faded away for a second time. The main door had swung shut and was unmovable.

We cautiously opened a door. "I AM THE BOX GHOST!" What the heck was he doing here? Jim zapped him with an ecto-blast and shut him in the Thermos.

I suddenly noticed something and grabbed Jim's arm. "We can't use our powers much. It's true, what the voice said. Your hair is black-tipped."

We went to the end of the corridor without opening any other side doors.

Opening the door, we stepped into the room, and narrowly dodged a pink blast. "Mom?" I gasped softly. And true, it was the Red Huntress herself in full outfit.

"Where are my children, ghosts?" she hissed, firing a few more blasts.

"Yikes!" I dodged a blast by propelling myself and Jim in opposite directions. "We mean no harm! We were called here!"

"What she said!" confirmed Jim, rolling away from another hot pink blast which dented the floor.

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because we're innocent! Truly! We're here for the same reason!" I jumped up, trying to reason.

"We can help you!" added Jim hopefully.

"If you put it that way, perhaps we could work out a truce for now…" Mom said, "But if you do anything shady, I wouldn't hold back."

"We promise." Jim and I said solemnly.

"So ghosts have families as well?" asked Valerie.

"Yup, though our case is rather special." said Jim, "The fact that we are twins is proof enough that we can have a family."

"And other examples are the Box Ghost and the Lunch Lady, whose daughter is Box Lunch, but we see her rarely." I added, thankful of the semi-normal conversation.

She pondered it for some time, then sighed. "I'm rather worried. My husband should be fine, but my children…"

"I'm sure they're alright." I said quickly. A little too fast, for Mum glanced at me suspiciously.

We went into another room, which was dark and dank. The door suddenly slammed shut behind us and the room suddenly wasn't dark anymore. It was alit with the eerie green glow of numerous green mutated animal ghosts.

* * *

**_Review!_**


	9. Truth

**Chapter 8: Truth**

We were completely surrounded. Mum started to blast them away, but more just kept coming. Jim contributed by firing ecto-blasts at the ones nearest to us.

I grabbed his arm. "You want to change back in front of Mum? Here, use this. I grabbed it off Dad's desk this morning." I tossed him an ecto handgun and started firing with another.

"Oops, I forgot." he shot two down at once. "Cool, this is slick."

The numbers were finally diminishing slightly. "Uh oh…" my gun had run out of juice. Nearby, Jim fired two blasts like an expert gunman, then pressed futilely on the trigger, horrified.

"Well… let's just hope for the best…" and we started using our powers.

After what felt like an hour later, we collapsed in a heap, each sporting black-streaked white hair (I say, that would look pretty cool if the situation wasn't so worrying).

"Whew, finally got rid of all of them." Mum sighed and glanced at us. "You two alright?" she took in our strangely colored state, but said nothing, though her eyes narrowed slightly.

"No problem," we said, getting up tiredly. "We better get out of here faster. This place is really throwing our powers haywire." Well, partly the truth, hope Mum will be satisfied with it…

We opened a door leading to what once had been a ballroom. The tap of our footsteps on the marble floor echoed eerily around the room. Green light flooded into the empty room. "Oh, crap." we turned to the source to see another batch of octopuses, and what's worst, with Skulker at their head.

"You…" Jim hissed, "So you were part of this. But I'm sure you can't do this type of thing by yourself. Who is the mastermind?"

Skulker clapped his hands in mock congratulations. "Oh, so you've figured it out. Naturally I wouldn't tell you that. I'll just inform you that the 'mastermind', as you put it, is dealing with your whelp of a father. Now let's skip the formalities. Attack!" the octopuses lunged at us.

"Damn!" I tried to keep them at bay, but they just kept coming. Jim wasn't having much success either. Although we were much stronger than the minor ghosts, the amount was just about over-whelming us. And Skulker would pose a problem as well. In our state, I'm not sure how we would fare.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Skulker shot Mum with some strange weapon. I gasped in horror as Mum fell to the ground, and her Huntress armor vanished.

"Damnit!" Mum prodded angrily at the device controlling the outfit, but nothing happened. Whatever Skulker had used, it had short-circuited the equipment. Growling, she flipped two ecto-guns from her belt, and continued attacking. Fenton ghost-hunting equipment worked well, but it was nothing compared to her pink blasts, and she lost the defense given by the armor.

A door bursts open in a flash of green light, slicing through the crowd of ghosts. I looked over fearfully, worried about backup for the octopuses, and blinked in astonishment.

"Ph-Phantom?" Jim gaped.

Phantom didn't notice us, and punched a group of ghost octopuses, looking annoyed. "Where on earth is Vlad, Skulker? I know he's behind this!"

Well, there's our answer. But what was Phantom doing here. Bits and pieces of memory flitted through my mind, to slowly piece together. The whole situation was extremely fishy. Dad and Phantom definitely have some relation with each other, though now isn't the best of times to mull over it. First things first, we have to get rid of those damn octopuses.

Jim attempted to punch the ghosts like Phantom had, but it didn't do nearly as well, much to his annoyance. But then, Phantom was highly experienced and powerful. Our blasts could only take down the most three together; Phantom's had sliced through the throng like pudding.

We stared in awe as Phantom took down Skulker with a zap and Fenton Thermos. Wait… huh? A Fenton Thermos? Dad's newest prototype version what's more! Something definitely smells fishy here. And now that I think of it, literally. Those octopuses stink!

"That's the last of them!" yelled Jim, looking relieved. I fervently hoped that there won't be more. But then, since when has luck favored us? It just gets worse and worse.

"Very good… You've defeated them. But don't you feel rather drained? It shows." Jim and I glared at the vampire-like ghost floating above us. True, our hair was a dead give-away to anyone who knew what was happening. Our outfits were also fading into white, and the edges into black. Heck, we looked grey.

"So you _were _behind this."

"Of course, Daniel. Who else could come out with a plan such as this?" Plasmius raised an eyebrow, scoffing. "This building is covered by a dome which used the theory of the Plasmius Maximus. But instead of changing back immediately, it slowly saps your appearance when you use powers. Naturally, you'll need some challenges, or it wouldn't be fun would it?"

Ghost flooded the room once more. And worse, Technus, Ember and Desiree led the various ghost animals.

Technus held up a huge magnet. "This is my new creation! Not only does it draw electronics, it attracts ecto-powered equipment as well!" True to his words, our abandoned handguns flew towards him. Much to our horror, it also took away Mum's various ghost-hunting equipment and all the Fenton Thermoses.

We tried to stop our Thermos, but in the end we could only let go, for to stubbornly hold it would send us straight into enemy ranks.

The ghostly forces pounced. We shot some down, then realized something really bad. Most may be targeting Phantom, but many were after Mum, who now could only rely on physical combat, which wasn't very effective.

"I'll leave here to you!" I shouted at Jim, diving towards Mum. A rain of ecto-attacks rained down, and I quickly set a shield around Mum and myself. The octopuses didn't leave any opening to attack from behind the shield. All my concentration had to be focused to stop Ember's attacks as well as the fishy ghosts.

Danny was seriously pissed off. Putting his family in danger was the last straw. Vlad was going to pay. But firstly, the small-fry had to be gotten rid of. To heck revealing his identity to Valerie. That was the way they were going anyway, so the quick path would cause less problems.

"Jim, get down!" making sure his son was out of the way, he let forth a power that hadn't been used in a very long time, The Ghostly Wail. The period of rest had made it even stronger than before. Even in the sidelines, Jocelyn had to strengthen the shield to be not blown back.

Danny staggered. As expected, the Wail packed a punch. But he didn't faint like in his teens. He knew that his ghost form was almost gone. His hazmat suit was light gray already. The gasps from his shocked family just emphasized the fact.

But the attack had done the wanted effect. All of the ghosts had been knocked out, yet Vlad still stood. The good thing was that he definitely looked battered. Danny delivered an ecto-blast straight into Plasmius's chest, blowing him back for a distance. Before he could retaliate, two legs kicked him hard on the head from behind.

"Butter biscuits." He muttered before fainting, and changed back into Vlad Masters.

"Serves you right." Jim and Joyce said in unison, glaring at the prone figure. He was suddenly engulfed in blue light. Danny closed the cap of his new Fenton Thermos. "This was made specially to catch his guy." he winked at them. They just gaped at him.

There was the sound of something hard connecting with someone's head. "Why didn't you ever tell me before?" yelled Valerie, brandishing a Fenton anti-creep stick in a way that threatened to hit Danny again.

"I wanted to, many times, but always lost the courage when I thought that you would hate me…" said Danny truthfully, looking at her reaction warily.

"Actually, my enmity towards Phantom has lessened much through the years, but what hurts the most is that you lied to me!" tears streamed down her face.

"I'm sorry… Will you ever forgive me?"

"I just can't seem to hate you…" said Valerie, looking annoyed with herself. "And you two as well! Why didn't you tell me?" they looked sheepish.

"Does that mean you accept us?" Danny put an arm around her.

"I guess…" Valerie said slowly, and gasped slightly as Danny kissed her.

"Eww…" Jim and Joyce put a hand in front of each others faces.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

_**Aww, man, that was sappy… Well, that is the end! Hallelujah!**_


End file.
